


Unorthodox, but Brilliant.

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chance Meetings, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: The method was unorthodox, but brilliant.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Unorthodox, but Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Flufftober Fest on Facebook. 
> 
> Oct 3 Prompt: Sharing Headphones

Hermione glared at the backs of the heads of the couple seated at the next table over. They looked young, maybe twenty, tucked so closely together their shared headphones were nearly invisible between them. They were young and idealistic and— and everything she’d once been. 

Before she’d had to fight a war, before she’d fallen victim to the red tape mazes of bureaucracy, and before she’d tasted a life that she wanted more than she’d ever wanted anything. One that she’d walked away from because— 

She tore her croissant apart, the flakes colouring the white plate in golden splashes in the early morning sun, pushing away the thoughts of the life as a Weasley wife she’d walked away from. She’d wanted it- the loving family, the children, the toys scattered around a cozy little home. But it had quickly become apparent that she and Ronald weren’t well suited. They parted amicably, he was still one of her best friends and she still spent more time at the Burrow than was probably decent. 

Ronald was now dating Susan Bones, and Hermione liked her immensely. Harry had finally come to terms with his own sexuality after Ginny broke up with him, and was happily dating Theo Nott. Most recently she’d attempted dating former Ravenclaw Terry Boot, thinking that maybe a Ravenclaw could keep her interested. She’d been sorely mistaken. He was nice, but she’d been quickly reminded that Ravenclaw wasn’t all intelligence— Terry was terribly creative, and very sweet, but he didn’t understand why she’d want to talk about Goblin Wars or potions theory for fun.

“Miss Granger.” A low, silky voice that she hadn’t heard in years had her head snapping up, yanking her from her thoughts. Glittering black eyes stared down at her, and she dropped what was left of her croissant. 

“Professor?” 

Severus Snape arched an eyebrow at her, and she felt heat rush to her cheeks.”Fortunately I am no longer your, nor anyone else’s professor. I haven’t been in some time.” 

She smiled, noting that his tone was less acerbic than it had been when he  _ had _ been a professor. “Old habits. My apologies.” She let her eyes sweep over him, taking in the black button down tucked neatly into black trousers beneath a black wool peacoat. The last time she’d seen him this close, he’d been lying in a hospital bed, pale as death. Now he looked… Healthy. Not as gaunt or sallow, his hair still hung in an inky curtain to his shoulders, but it looked fuller, shiny though not greasy and healthy. “Are you well?” Her eyes darted to his neck, bared over the collar of his coat. 

She couldn’t find a mark, so she decided there must be a charm covering the scars left by Nagini. She tried to push away the image of her hands covered in his blood. She’d saved him, but she’d sworn everyone that knew to secrecy. As far as she was aware, Minerva, Poppy, Harry, and Ron had kept her secret. He couldn’t have known it was her. She hadn’t thought that he would appreciate knowing he owed his life to the girl that had never once impressed him in his classroom, despite her attempts to garner his praise. 

“Well enough, Miss Granger.” His eyes swept over her, pausing on the mangled croissant on her plate. “If you’ll excuse me.” He lifted one of two paper cups in hand, and she nodded. He was two steps away before she stood. 

“Sir?” She wasn’t sure if he was going to stop or ignore her completely, but she was pleased when he turned slowly back towards her, his eyes curious, but not annoyed as she’d expected. “Congratulations on your article in  _ The Journal. _ It was brilliant. Unorthodox, but brilliant.” She wanted to gush over how he’d managed to incorporate Mimbulus mimbletonia sap into an antidotal solution for Acromantula venom, but held her tongue in the Muggle coffee shop and unsuspecting ears. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, but seemed to recognize her sincerity, because the hard line of his mouth softened incrementally, and he nodded his thanks. 

*

A week later, she was again having her Saturday morning breakfast at the cafe before venturing to Flourish and Blotts when a silky voice greeted her. She looked up to find her former potions professor, again in all black, but this time only holding one paper cup. 

“Miss Granger.”

“Pro—“ she stopped herself, pausing, and searched for a better title. She settled on the familiar. “Sir. Good morning.” She thought she saw his lips twitch, but that had to have been a trick of the light. 

“You saved my life, Miss Granger. I think you may call me Severus. Have a pleasant day.” He left her with her mouth hanging open and her heart pounding.  _ How did he know?  _

_ * _

Their odd dance continued the next Saturday. Like the two weeks before, she sat at her usual table, and his deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Miss Granger.” 

This time she was ready. “Hermione,” she corrected. “It’s Hermione.” 

She was certain she was dreaming when his thin lips curved into a small smile. “Hermione.” 

“Severus,” she returned, and with that, he managed to sweep out of the coffee shop as he’d swept out of the dungeons so many times, even without his billowing robes. 

*

The next week, she sat at her normal table, one eye on the door as she sipped her tea and picked apart her croissant. 

The time he usually stopped at her table came and went, and she found herself lingering, hoping he was just running late, that if she waited just a moment longer…. 

Over an hour passed before she stopped to examine why she was still sitting there with a half cup of cold tea and a dying ember of hope in her chest. Why was she so desperate to catch a glimpse of her former teacher? 

_Because_ _he’s brilliant. Unorthodox perhaps, but brilliant._

*

The following Saturday, she resolved not to change her routine. If he came, he came. If not, she would leave at her normal time to make it to the bookshop before Harry’s charity Quidditch game. 

The time that she thought he might make an appearance again passed by, and she stood, gathering her handbag. 

“Hermione.” 

She jumped, nearly upsetting the chair she’d just vacated. 

“Prof— Severus!” She somehow managed to change her greeting mid-gasp, and he arched an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you quite well?” His voice was like warm chocolate fudge, and Hermione swallowed hard. “It wasn’t my intention to startle you.” 

“It’s fine. I mean I’m sorry, I’m just still a bit jumpy.”

His midnight eyes might as well have been boring through her soul, but she refused to bend beneath his gaze. When he didn’t say anything further, she glanced at the door. 

“I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I—“ 

“Allow me.” He led the way across the short distance, opening the door for her. As she stepped past, she got a lungful of air that smelled intoxicatingly good. Something woodsy, maybe a bite of citrus? And something that she could have sworn was rosemary. 

“Thank you,” she offered on the other side, and again she got a sharp nod in reply. “Have a nice day, then.” She began to turn away, but stopped. Turning back to him she asked the question that had been plaguing her in a rush. “How did you know it was me?” 

A quirk of his eyebrow and she clarified. “How did you know I was the one that saved you? Who told you?” 

Realization dawned in his eyes, and stepped a bit closer. “No one needed to. The method described by the healers spoke for itself. It was unorthodox, but brilliant.” 

Before she could comprehend that he was using her own words against her, he was gone, disappearing in the crowd of people hurrying down the street, the scent of citrus and rosemary lingering in the cool morning air. 

She stood stunned, looking at the spot that he’d disappeared from. Had he really called her brilliant? She was still reeling when she entered Flourish and Blotts half an hour later, so much so that she walked directly into a patron. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t—“ but she recognized the hair hanging over the man’s shoulders before he turned around. Ice filled her veins, and she felt as if the earth was falling out from beneath her. 

“Miss Granger,” he purred as he turned around to face her. “If you wanted to chat, all you had to do was ask. But I suppose this fits your modus operandi, doesn’t it? Unorthodox, but brilliantly executed.” Lucius Malfoy’s lips curved into a smile, and Hermione found herself being pinned in place by eyes like steel. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Again, disclaimer: The Series "A Manor of Speaking" is one (very out of order) story. It will be reordered and posted in proper form when flufftober and whatever else I'm adding to it is over.***


End file.
